Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for collecting traffic accident information through communication between devices and, more particularly, to a method and system for collecting traffic accident information based on communication between a traffic accident vehicle and Intelligent Transport System (ITS) infrastructure.
Discussion of the Related Art
A limit to the collection of traffic accident information through a black box
When a traffic accident is generated, a person may collect information about a traffic accident through a black box which was purchased in order to collect traffic accident evidence and which chiefly includes an image recording device as a main element, but it is difficult to identify accident vehicle information through an image in the case of rain or at night. Although an investigation agency tries to collect black box information related to a traffic accident for lawful purposes, it is difficult to check whether the owner of the black box has information about the traffic accident unless the owner intentionally makes public or distribute the black box information. Furthermore, although a vehicle that is estimated to have the black box information is specified, the time, a cost, and personnel are consumed to check whether the specified vehicle is related to the traffic accident.
In the future, most of vehicle electronic systems will be equipped with a communication device in order to provide an infotainment service. A black box having purposes, such as the collection of driver/vehicle state information, a request for an urgent rescue, or the analysis of a traffic flow, will be mounted on the vehicle electronic system separately from a black box having an image recording device as a main element. An Intelligent Transport System (ITS) is advanced in order to provide various services based on an interaction with a vehicle electronic system. Today, the ITS is limitedly used to record information about vehicles which access a specific area, but the utilization of the ITS may be increased by continuing to introduce a technology for collecting and managing information through only an interaction between devices. The ITS will play an important role even in terms of traffic management in a process of expanding current infrastructure. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for checking the occurrence of a traffic accident through the ITS and for collecting traffic accident information through only an interaction between a vehicle and the ITS without the intervention of a person in performing a series of processes, such as the collection of accident information and emergency rescue measures.
A Communication Congestion Problem Attributable to the Access of a Plurality of Vehicles
It is expected that access to a mobile communication system will explode because it is expected that various things, such as traffic lights, traffic control systems, and streetlamps, in addition to vehicle electronic systems will be included in communication devices. It is expected that a communication congestion problem will increase due to a limit to an existing mobile communication system constructed for only communication between people and a reduction of performance, such as a reduction of throughput and an increase of a delay time, will be increased. For example, in 3GPP, that is, a representative mobile communication system standard organization, standardization regarding an access control method is in progress in order to reduce such a congestion problem.
In particular, in the prior art, there is a problem in that means for the rapid collection and propagation of accident information is not provided because an access request by an accident vehicle is not handled on a pair with an access request by another vehicle or thing. The time required to propagate the occurrence of an accident in order to prevent an additional accident is very short due to high moving speed of a vehicle. For example, in IEEE 802.11p, that is, a standard related to vehicle communication, the occurrence of an accident has been made to be rapidly propagated by exchanging pieces of information between vehicles within 100 ms. Accordingly, there is a need for an access control method in a mobile communication system for effectively accommodating an access request by an accident vehicle even in an environment in which a communication congestion increases.
The Non-Execution of an Authentication Procedure for a Terminal (or Black Box) Device
In an existing method (Korean Patent No. 10-1210723), an authentication procedure for a black box device has been omitted. In this case, if an attacker intercepts an image packet transmitted by a black box and sends it to a server, the server is not confident whether the received packet has been transmitted by the attacker or it has been transmitted by a legitimate black box device. In order to prevent such a problem, an authentication procedure for a black box device must be previously performed.
The Generation of a Privacy Invasion Problem for the Contents of an Image
A 2-channel black box for recording both images and voice inside and outside a vehicle is mounted on the black box of the vehicle. In this case, a captured image of the black box may include private conversations and personal habits that are formed unconsciously. Image information stored along with the start of vehicle driving includes all of pieces of additional information related to information about the driving of a driver. If an image of the black box including such contents is leaked to the Internet, a severe privacy invasion problem may be caused. Such a leak may become a tool which may be used by making bad use of pieces of personal information related to the moving path of the driver. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for improving a public concern of an image of the black box and also minimizing the invasion of privacy.
Deficiency of Safety and Efficiency
If a replay attack in which an attacker intercepts authentication code transmitted from a black box to a server and sends the authentication code to the server is performed for integrity verification, the server is unaware of whether the corresponding packet has been received from the attacker. That is, there is a need for a countermeasure capable of preventing such a replay attack.
Furthermore, an existing integrity verification method adopts a method for generating authentication code by compressing image data into a compressed value. A method for compressing the entire image data into a compressed value and using the compressed value as authentication code in generating an authentication code value is problematic in that it is very inefficient in terms of a computational load.